In recent years, diversification of electronic components is increasing forms of housing components (hereinafter referred to as tray components) in a tray. Also, kinds of components to be mounted on a circuit board are increasing. In such circumstance, a component mounting device for mounting components onto a circuit board is required to install a larger number of component feeding devices including tray component feeding devices for feeding the tray components in a limited installation place.
As prior art examples, a tray component feeding device 102 loaded with a magazine 101 shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 is illustrated in FIG. 14, and the tray component feeding device 102 disposed on a rear side of a component mounting device 103 is shown in FIG. 15.
In these figures, a tray plate 105 loaded with components is inserted along a groove 109 provided on each of left and right lateral sides of the magazine 101. The tray plate 105 is regulated in an arrow p direction by a regulation piece 110 provided in the magazine 101, and also regulated in an arrow q direction by a regulation bar 111. On the tray plate 105, there is placed a tray 104 loaded with components. An elevation device 106 of the tray component feeding device 102 moves the magazine 101 in a vertical direction to a level position at which an arbitrary tray plate 105 is extracted, and an extraction device 107 extracts the tray plate 105 in an arrow P direction, for feeding components to the component mounting device 103.
The elevation device 106 moves the magazine 101 in the vertical direction to a removable level, where an opening and closing door 108 provided in the tray component feeding device 102 is opened, so that the magazine 101 or the tray plate 105 put on the elevation device 106 is removed in an arrow Q direction.
As other prior art, an invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-292696 is shown in FIG. 17, and an invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-235587 is shown in FIG. 18.
However, in the above-stated structure, an insertion port and an extraction port for inserting and extracting tray plates into/from the magazine are disposed at positions opposing to each other. Because of this reason, a tray component feeding device incorporating this magazine is disposed on a rear side of a component mounting device (103 as shown in FIG. 15). Consequently, the tray component feeding device 102 is disposed, for example, in place of a tape-type feeding portion 114, which decreases a number of other tape-type feeding portions, thereby preventing increase in number and kinds of available components.
In addition, disposing the tray component feeding device on the rear side of the component mounting device 103 increases a depth dimension of the component mounting device 103. Because of this reason, in structuring a component mounting line including a component mounting device, an installation pitch L between the line and an adjacent component mounting line should be made larger as shown in FIG. 16. If the mounting line is disposed in a horizontal direction of the component mounting device 103, a distance between the component mounting device 103 and an upstream device or a downstream device should be larger for allowing insertion and extraction of a magazine. A distance required in the above case is not generally compensated by a length of a middle conveyor 112 installed for such purpose as maintenance of the component mounting device 103, which as a result makes the mounting line longer.
In both the examples shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 as other prior art, a tray component feeding device 200 is disposed on a lateral side of a component mounting device 201, and insertion and extraction of the trays are performed from a rear side of the component mounting device 201, for implementing a slight decrease in a depth dimension of the component mounting device 201. In both cases, a direction 210 of extracting a tray plate from a magazine 202 housed in the tray component feeding device 200 is orthogonal to a board transfer direction 211 of a circuit board transferring conveyor 203. This makes a depth dimension of the component mounting device 201 longer for a space necessary to extract a tray plate. Therefore, this prior art has had an issue of decreased area productivity as component mounting devices.